Generally, framing structures, such as doors and windows, have a decorative piece of trim nailed into place. The trim services cover any gap between the wall and the framing structure, thereby providing a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. While the trim is more aesthetically pleasing, many times it is desirable to provide different appearances.
One solution to this is to replace the trim as desired. This solution, however, is difficult and time-consuming. Replacing the trim requires the trim to be cut to the precise size, nailing the trim in place, caulking the joints, and painting the trim and wall surfaces.
Another solution is placing a wallpaper-type border around the trim. This solution involves affixing a decorative strip with an adhesive. While this solution provides a decorative border, changing or removing the wallpaper-type border may also be difficult and time-consuming as the wallpaper-type border is affixed by glue.
Yet another solution is to paint a decorative scene directly on the wall itself around the trim. This solution is time-consuming to put up in the first place as well as replacing it. This solution may also be expensive if it is necessary to hire a painter to create the painting.